


Home

by starlightnewt



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, The Maze Runner - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightnewt/pseuds/starlightnewt
Summary: Newt always waits for his boyfriend to come home.





	

The day was coming to an end and the sunset mixed with different tones of blue and pink was abstract art to Newt. He's always reminded of how winter is soon coming, and how November is a month of breeziness, and ease.

Newt knew about Thomas' late night job and how he would be coming home late. He would usually wait for a regular text by Thomas to confirm his late arrival to their apartment complex. Once Newt was finished cooking dinner, he texted Thomas.

To: tommy - 9:36pm  
From: newtie  
Make sure to eat something. I don't want you starving.

To: newtie - 9:36pm  
From: tommy  
i miss u

To: tommy - 9:37pm  
From: newtie  
Coming home late again? 

To: newtie - 9:38pm  
From: tommy  
i love u

Newt rolls his eyes as Thomas sends him that cheesy-but cute text. He's pretty sure Thomas will be coming home late anyways.

To: tommy - 9:38pm  
From: newtie  
See you tonight love.

Once Newt set his phone on the kitchen counter, he put the leftover dinner in the fridge just in case Thomas would come home and eat it later. Newt then set off to the bedroom.

Newt takes a quick shower and reads at one of his novels. He realizes without Thomas' company it's boring for him. He would rather have the company for his rather loud but adorable boyfriend. 

As Newt looks through his phone, he's reminded of many pictures him and Thomas has taken. One picture that stands out is Newt's lock screen, which is a picture of them both kissing in Paris. Newt loves to save memories of both of them and when Thomas is not at work, they love to look at pictures of them as Newt nuzzles into Thomas' neck.

Newt hopes that Thomas had some food to eat, or he's wearing something warm because the wintery breeze has kicked in for a November night. Newt tries to read his book a little more to try to wait for Thomas, but his vision blurred as his yawning got the best of him.

The clock read 11:01pm and Newt knew Thomas wouldn't be coming home anytime soon so he decided to go to sleep and then wait up for Thomas. Newt was dressed in Thomas' favourite hoodie which had smelled like lavender and it reminds him of Thomas. This brought a smile on Newt's face.

Before Newt went to sleep, he made checked his phone to see if he got any texts from Thomas. Nothing appeared, but by the time Newt tried to text him, he already drifted off to sleep.

The first time Newt wakes up, he's hopeful that Thomas has come home, but it was just the wintery air that woke up. He doesn't bother to close the curtains, so Newt just moves closer to the comforter as he slowly drifts off to sleep again. 

It's later in the night, and Newt is awoken by a sudden weight by his stomach. He can't open his eyes fully but he can see an arm has been draped over his stomach. The familiar lavender scent is more strong, and Newt feels breathing at his neck. 

Newt suddenly feels mumbling by his neck, and can decode what Thomas is saying. 

"I'm home, I missed you."

Newt brings Thomas closer to him as he feels that Thomas is cold. The curtains still hadn't been closed, but it was okay because they had each other's warmth.

"Mmm, go to sleep love, it's late and you're cold." Newt tries to mumble back.

Thomas slightly moves his head up and kisses Newt's temple. He then goes back and nuzzles into Newt's neck.

"I love you Newt, so so much." Thomas mumbles one last time.

"Goodnight, my love." Newt whispers as they both fall asleep, entangled in each other's arms.

Even in the cold November nights, Newt will always stay up for Thomas. They fall asleep in each other's warmth, and their love is another story, which is what they call their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing this a lot and I found this type of prompt on tumblr!!


End file.
